Let Me Be Your Hero
by KatelynKat
Summary: What if Elizabeth had stabbed the heart of Davy Jones instead of Will? Will he be the one to save her from her deathly fate? Or will she enlist the help of a different and more eccentric hero? Jack/Elizabeth and later Jack/Angelica
1. AUTHOR

**~NOTE**

Hello. No this is not a POTC character it's me Katelyn! Haha, this is just an introduction/set up for the story so you all aren't confusing your little brains sick! Sorry I forgot to do this before chapter one, I was just so excited!

Okay here we go(:

This takes place when everybody is aboard the Black Pearl fighting just before Will and Elizabeth "get married." (This is in At World's End) Let's pretend their "marriage" didn't happen for the sake of this story, please! Meanwhile, Jack is in his Cabin with the heart of Davy Jones debating whether or not he should stab the heart. And that is where our story begins.

:D

Shout out to my beta, PrincessMayaLeann! HER STORIES ARE EPIC! Thank you for your services!

Chapter two coming later today or tomorrow! 8D


	2. Captain King Elizabeth Swann

…**Title:** Let ME Be Your Hero

**Author:** KatelynKat

**Rating: **T (teen) for violence, language, alcohol use, and innuendo/sensuality.

**Summary:** What if Elizabeth had stabbed the heart of Davy Jones instead of Will? Will he be the one to save her from her deathly fate? Or will she enlist the help of a different and more eccentric hero? **Jack/Elizabeth and later Jack/Angelica**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these glorious characters, just the main plot . . . YEAH I own something! Take that Disney!

**Author's Note: **A couple times, you might notice me describing Jack Sparrow's sexiness in a more, hmm classy way, but what can I say? I'm in love with the man. xD Also, in italics is Jack's point of view and his thoughts/flashbacks.

~**Chapter One~**

**Captain King Elizabeth Swann**

"Bugger."

Jack Sparrow was never the type to make plans. He just sort of made it all up as he went along. But now, as he sat in his desolate cabin in complete and utter solitude, holding the power of the great, feared and frightful Davy Jones, he figured now was the time to start. As he held the said terrible, monstrous pirate's heart in his right hand and a freshly sharpened and refined dagger in his left, he thought. He thought hard and long, yet Jack Sparrow did not know what he wanted. He held the most puzzling look on his fine facial features, and for once in his life, he was terrified. What if he were to make the wrong decision? The course of his actions could scar him for the rest of his life, for eternity. And there would be no undoing it. Stab the heart; doomed to rule the seas forever, bound to the _Flying Dutchman. _Or, don't stab the heart; live life wondering what it would be like to live forever, still living life in fear of Davy Jones and his disgusting crew and ship.

"Stab the heart." Suddenly, as if on cue, Jack had a hallucination, and a miniature Jack Sparrow appeared on his left shoulder.

"Don't stab the heart." Another. This time, Jack appeared on his right shoulder.

He wasn't quite sure what was happening. Was this some sort of intervention that was long overdue? It couldn't be; the information that was being thrown at him was just maddeningly unhelpful. Much like the damn charts he was in possession of.

"Rule the seas, for eternity," the Jack on his left said.

"I do love the sea . . ." Jack considered. What would it be like to be like to forever be bound to a ship, and roam the seas for all of infinity?

Lonely.

But his first and only love was the sea . . . and the _Black Pearl _meant freedom. So what was there to worry about? Stab the heart!

But wait. There was something keeping him from making this decision. But what was it? What was there to ponder? Jack couldn't put his finger on it. Though he knew something was off, and he was determined to find out what.

**5 minutes later. . .**

Ugh! This was AGONY. Jack had defeated his number one enemy, survived and lifted a curse, squared his debt with Jones (so far), but he couldn't figure out what was bothering him? What was keeping him from sailing the great seven seas forever? Now this is just getting silly.

To his dismay, he was disrupted ultimately by the firing of the cannons, forcefully making their way straight through the ship window, just missing Jack. He ducked down in fright.

"Oi!" he yelled. He returned to his business. His business being Davy Jones' heart, the dagger, and his compass, of course. Jack reached for it, picked it up and closed his eyes. "I know what I want, I know what I want," he quietly chanted. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the lid . . .

_BOOM!_

Another bomb fired at the _Black Pearl._ Jack Sparrow had had enough.

********  
>Meanwhile, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, Barbossa, everyone was fighting for their life to fend off Davy Jones, and his cursed men. They would stop at nothing; swords clanked and clashed, grunts and fightbattle noises were mustered and heard. After a while, Elizabeth was getting tired. She still didn't really understand the whole concept entirely. The _Flying Dutchman _can't be without a captain, so if you stab the heart of the captain he will pass over, and you will be the captain? Bound to the ship and sea forever? What if two people stabbed the heart; equally guilty? Would they _both_ be captain? How would that work out? So many things to take into consideration…

"Ah!" Elizabeth groaned. The monster crewman she had been battling struck his blade, grazing her skin. She gasped in pain. Would that leave a scar?

She ran to a safe place, to examine it. She found that the crewman had left a giant gash in her skin. She raised her other arm, and gently pressed her fingertips against the incision she now had. Droplets of red blood slithered down her already wet skin. She let out another cry of pain, louder than she thought, and loud enough for Will to hear.

"Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed. He had seen the blood dripping down her shoulder.

"I'm all right," she said confidently, while taking in a deep breath. She let it out heavily while inquiring, "Where's Jack?"

Jack Sparrow busted through the doors of his cabin, dramatically. With the heart in one hand and the dagger in the other, Jack had his eyes set on the foul Davy Jones and his ghastly and ghost like appearance. He was going to stab the heart; his mind was made up this time. And Jack wanted to see the look on that scabrous monster's face when he did.

Jones was battling Will, an unlikely match, as he was frightened for his dear life, though he thought those three hours a day were paying off. Will let out a battle cry, as he continued to hack away at Jones; little did he know what was about to hit him…

Jack took a good look around. The _Black Pearl _would never have him as a captain ever again. He would only make port once every ten years . . . though he wondered. Who would be waiting for him? Who would be there waiting for her beloved to come and visit? Who would look so lovingly into his eyes that it would give him a sense of . . . hope? Hope that he could accomplish and succeed.. And not end up like Davy Jones himself. After all, he didn't have the face for tentacles. But if that was true then . . . who was his true love? The question hindered Jack, it left him with a quite perplexed look on his face. He was thinking so intently, he had to sit down. He walked over to the stairs, through the fighting crowd, and sat ever so nonchalantly. Would it be Giselle that was waiting? He flashbacked . . .

_I had walked into Tortuga that one rainy, dreadful night, after I had escaped the hanging noose at Port Royal. I had nowhere else to go and well, felt pretty lucky._

_And lucky I was._

_I saw Giselle there sitting at the bar, drinking her heart away. I decided to greet her._

_"Giselle!" I exclaimed, like we hadn't seen each other in ten years._

_She slapped me hard across the face._

_I groaned in disappointment. "Not sure I deserved that," I mumbled._

_She looked me in the eye and I sensed a feeling of pity from her. "You look horrible," she said blatantly._

_Well that was blunt. And a tad bit mean . . . I was going to tell her off but I got a better idea. "I assure you, I feel worse." I had made a sad face._

_"Oh! You poor thing . . . now I wish I hadn't slapped you . . ."She gave me an apologetic look. And in return, I had given her a sly smile._

_I leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "You can make it up to me . . . eh?"_

_She giggled, quite seductively and whispered back, "I know what you mean."_

_I smiled pleasurably as she softly brought her hand up to my face and touched my lips. I managed to let out a, "yeah?"_

_She laughed a little while saying, "mmm-hmm."_

_I knew she'd come over to my side . . . eventually. So I suggested, "Why don't you come and take a look at my ship? It is rather-" –I cleared my throat—"large."_

"_Really? I don't recall it ever being as big as you say." She was quite the tease._

_"Allow me to-" –I leaned in even closer—"refresh your memory."_

_She smiled, "All right."_

_"Right this way." I gestured towards my left as she clutched her drink in her hand. Though I put my hand to hers to set it down on the counter; she gave me a bizarre look of confusion._

_"You won't be needing that."_  
><em>- *** -<em>

No, couldn't possibly be Giselle. She was nothing but a mere one night stand. Who else . . .

_"Anamaria!" I remember shouting one night aboard her ship, _The Midnight Shadow. **(A/N- made up lol) **_We had met in Singapore and I was in need of a ship after being mutinied upon. I was looking to befriend her and when she wasn't looking, commandeer her ship. Well mate, long story short, I developed certain . . . er, stirrings for her._**(A/N- Jack Sparrow's way of saying he liked/had feelings for her) **_And well, ended up staying with her longer than intended. And I'm surprised to admit that I . . . started to care for her. And we couldn't have that,__ I was__, I _am _Captain Jack Sparrow after all. So first thing in the morning, I "borrowed" her boat and that was the end of that._

_- *** -_  
>Nah, couldn't be Anamaria either. She was too much of a pirate for him. It couldn't be Scarlett either, for she was just like Giselle . . . except more stupid, if possible.<p>

Who else could there be? Giselle, Anamaria, Scarlett . . . wait. Wasn't there another woman . . . a woman whom he had stolen her innocence from . . . or so it was said. In Madrid, was it? Yes . . . somewhere foreign where he did not understand a single word anyone said, and vice versa, which was exactly why it was the perfect place to pick up assorted wenches. He smirked. He now remembered her name. Angelica.

_- *** -_  
><em>I was docked in Spain, I remember, looking for a brothel (a mate's got to get around, eh?) before I would leave again, setting sail for the Atlantic, and by then I would have sailed all seven seas and be proud to call meself captain, and Pirate Lord. To my complete and utter dismay, I stumble upon a convent instead. But how was I supposed to know that? And that's precisely when I stumbled upon . . . <em>her.

_"You look lost."_

_As soon as I heard this voice, I drew my sword, as she had given me a fright. She laughed, which drew me off._

_"And what exactly were you planning on doing with that?" Once I realized it was a tiny, young woman, I put my sword away to relieve her._

_"A man's got to protect hisself, eh?" I came up with a witty response, not revealing much._

_"You're a pirate."_

_"What?" I retorted as soon as the words were out of her mouth. How could she, a drably, confused, young . . . _girl, _possibly know that?_

_"You are wearing a pirate brand." She pointed to my right wrist. "I suppose you are in touch with the East India Trading Company?" I realized that she spoke with a slight Spanish accent. She must have been from around here._

_"We've had . . . occurrences," I stumbled to find the right words. The woman's brown eyes were captivating and . . . hypnotizing._

_"What brings you to Spain?" This woman was a trifle bit too curious . . . possibly nosy._

_Nevertheless, I answered her question. "The usual pirate ordinary routine. I'm looking to raid, pillage, plunder and ot__herwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."_

_She laughed at my remark._

_"Well, love, if you'll excuse me I must be on my way." I began to walk away, slowly, taking my sweet time with every step._

_"What are you doing in a Spanish convent anyway?" She called after me._

_I couldn't bring myself to tell her the real reason. And oddly enough, I couldn't just blurt out what exactly my intentions were . . . so I lied. "I told you I was lost."_

_"Right . . . but what I meant was . . . would you like to stay?"_

_I couldn't believe it. She wanted, me, a pirate to stay? Her, a religious woman apparently so, with beliefs, wanted me to stay?_

_"What?" I asked, clearly dumbfounded._

_"I've never met a pirate before . . . clearly, you'll let me . . ." she inched closer, "show you around?"_

_I couldn't help but notice a certain . . . debauchery filled tone in her voice. But that was crazy talk . . . she was looking to be a nun. Not . . . well, she certainly didn't possess the same intentions I had in mind. Though I found myself slightly giving in. "And just why would I let you do that?" I whispered._

_She gave me a sympathetic look, which I found rather confusing, thank you very much. Nevertheless, she spoke with an endearing tone, "I am a woman whose mother was very religious and always wanted me to join a convent . . . when she died two years ago, I made a promise to her, and now I am honoring it."_

_"How . . . sweet. Now if you'll excuse me, I-"_

_"Wait!" She grabbed onto my wrist forcefully. I grunted. Ow, she had a grip. "I never said I _liked _being here."_

_Was she coming onto me? What a lecherous woman seeking . . . well, lechery. Did she honestly think that I would just take a tour around with her, lead me back to her room, hoping she'll get lucky with a pirate, such as meself? . . . Wait a minute, who said this was a bad thing!_

_"What is your name?" I asked. What? You'll never know just when you might need the proper leverage._

_"Angelica," she responded. Her Spanish accent made her name seem more beautiful than it already was. "And yours?"_

_"_**Captain** _Jack Sparrow."_

_"Well,_**Captain** _Jack Sparrow, where is your ship, hmm?" She was quite consistent._

_"Docked, love. As should we be," I remarked, quite cleverly, if I do say so meself._

_She gasped, playfully. "_Mr. Sparrow-!"

"**Captain, **_**Captain Sparrow."**_ _I was very precise with my identifier._

_"Well, then, _**Captain **_Sparrow, what exactly are you suggesting?" She was quite the tease, as well._

_"I think you know very well what I'm suggesting. As you've hinted earlier something in similarity to the thing that I am just briefly suggesting right now. Unless the hint to something in similarity to the thing I am suggesting now was misinterpreted then just scratch the thing I am suggesting right now because then I shall be on my way to find the thing I am suggesting now, as it seems I will not be getting what I was searching for, and also the thing I am suggesting now here, and there's no use in wasting my time since I really should be on my way anyway, savvy?"_

_"I have no idea what you just said," she stated. I made a face. She then added, "And I don't care."_

_My eyes widened. "Where have you been all my life?" _  
><em>- *** -<em>  
>Jack Sparrow came back to reality, as he had no idea how things had gone so downhill with Angelica. Where had he gone wrong? . . . Oh right, he left her. So...did that mean she would be the one waiting for him once every ten years? What was she up to now? Did the convent take her back? Was she married? Have children? What?<p>

Wait a minute. Why was Jack so curious? That was far too many years ago . . . she had probably forgotten about him long ago. But if this was so, why did Jack care so much?

"Jack!"

"Ah!" Jack was startled by the unexpected sound of his name. He looked up from the heart. It was Gibbs. "Gibbs you slimy git, what do you want?"

"The heart, Cap'n," Gibbs said sternly and quietly. He looked the down.

Jack smiled; he thought to himself that Gibbs must be losing it. "Yes, Mister Gibbs that is the object that I hold in my hand." He lifted his hand up to show him, only to realize that there was nothing there. Jack widened his eyes and a frightened look mustered upon his face. Where was the bloody heart? Jack gasped quietly. "...Oh bugger."

After a few minutes of looking, Gibbs pointed. "Cap'n, there!"

Jack looked to where he was pointing. "Oh. The wind must've taken it out." He walked through the crowd nonchalantly, dodging bullets being fired and clashing swords. He finally had gotten to the heart, and just as he was bending down, a sword had been flown directly between Jack's legs. His eyes widened, as he looked up to find who was there.

Will Turner.

Jack, becoming slightly less intimidated hauled the sword out of its spot in the ship, and prepared to stab the heart. Just as the sword _would _have pierced the organ, Will held a gun to Jack's head. "Can't let you do that, Jack."

"Oh? And why not?" he questioned. "This is what you wanted all along, eh? _Freedom. _Eh? If I stab the heart, your father is free forever and you get your bonny lass as well. So I ask you, dear William, would you like to stab the heart and become part of the Flying Dutchman? Or shall I?"

_Meanwhile. .._

Elizabeth stood, gathered herself together and took a deep breath. She was still in slight pain from the sharp, shiny blade of the last crew member she was fighting, but she could bear it; though it was a burden. Elizabeth didn't know what came over her, but for some reason she felt rage. Rage towards Jack and his scaredy-cat, eccentric attitude. She couldn't stand it. Oddly enough, this new found emotion she developed granted her a sense of power. She felt so much power, that she confided in herself that she could kill this disgusting piece of encrusted _Flying Dutchman _living Hell. And surprisingly enough . . . she didn't.

"Jonesy!" Jack exclaimed, this time with confidence, and he didn't hold back. His voice was loud and clear.

That did it. Elizabeth was boiling now. She didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was because she was confused by the concept of the heart. Maybe it was because she mourning, avenging her father's death. Maybe it was because she was angry at Jack, for some reason, that he was a coward, maybe that he was toying with her emotions. She didn't know. Nevertheless, she grunted and without giving it a single thought, she flung her sword all the way to Jack. It flew in the air for a few seconds, and during those seconds, Jack reacted quickly. By instinct, he dropped the dagger to the floor and held the heart out, blocking his face where Elizabeth was aiming. Everything happened so fast, and before anyone knew it, Davy Jones groaned deeply and fell to the floor. All the hauls, groans, grunts, clashing, clanking, fell silent. The only noise anyone heard was the clinging and clanking of weapons being dropped to the floor. Everyone huddled around in a circle, quite crowded. But everyone's eyes saw the same thing.

Davy Jones was dead.

But who had done it?

It wasn't Will, he had been standing right next to him.

It wasn't Barbossa, he had been busy fighting five crewmen at once and had not a clue in the world where the heart could possibly be.

It wasn't Pintel or Ragetti, because they were . . . well now, who exactly knew _their _whereabouts?

Was it Jack? It couldn't have been. Could it? Did he take the dagger and pierce the heart? But wait, this was what he wanted all along . . . right? He played the scene back in his head.

_"Jonesy!" I had yelled from the top of my lungs. And this time, if memory serves me correctly, that foul damned beast heard me. I was moments away from stabbing his cold heart, when something stopped me. Something caused me to drop the dagger._

_Wait._

Someone _threw a sword at me. Right. But I'm not wounded . . . wait. . . there must have been something blocking me. _It was the heart. _Right, I used the heart to shield my face. _But that means the sword pierced the heart. _So whoever one of these sorry blokes threw that sword . . . they're the captain of the _Flying Dutchman.

Jack had gotten it right. Though now he just needed to figure out who threw that sword. But how was he going to go about doing this?

"Who threw that sword at me?" . . . Maybe Jack had taken a few too many swigs of rum.

"What?" Will asked dumbfounded. What did that have to do with anything, he thought.

Gibbs stared at Jack in amazement. The man knew that Jack was selfish, but this was just getting out of line. So, he decided to voice his opinion in the nicest way possible. He was the first mate, after all. "Listen, Jack, I think we should maybe try to figure this out first, and then—"

"I did."

Heads turned, armor clanked and the sound of stomping footsteps all made their way towards the one person's voice. Before looking, Jack smiled to himself a bit, that twisted crooked smile of his. He turned to face the culprit. And what he saw was almost enough to kill him. It was . . . Elizabeth. As soon as Jack's eyes laid on hers, that smile of his was gone so quick, it was like someone slapped him across the face. (Though, he was pretty much used to that by now.) He studied her face. He realized that she looked confused, almost pained as those two words had absconded from her lips. Jack got a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Almost like the feeling you get when you ride down an exhilarating roller coaster.

Yes. Jack Sparrow was scared. This wasn't necessarily new for him; he had been scared lots of times. But those times, he didn't let it bother him, and he certainly didn't show it because, where would that get him? He stared at her, not in a demeaning way but, in a compassionate way. Elizabeth noticed this and started to place a look of confusion on her countenance. She wasn't sure at the moment what to do, but to wait for a response from somebody. Anybody.

But everyone just stared and stood in awe. So, she decided to add a little more detail. "I stabbed the heart." She nodded along with her words. Though they were the truth, it seemed as if no one believed it. All of them emerged in laughter, all of them, except Jack. He knew that that was her who was on the other end of that sword. He gave her a look of pity, and Elizabeth recognized it through the raging crowd.  
>But since the infamous Jack Sparrow was the only one that believed Elizabeth . . . where did that leave her?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for having it be so long, I was going to write more too but then I decided to stop and leave some for chapter two! Also, did you like my Jack Sparrow rant? I studied some of his other rants and tried to come up with my own so yeah . . . So did you like? Tell me in a review! <strong>

**Word Count; 4,109**

**\/**


	3. More Than a Pirate Meeting

**Title: **Let ME Be Your Hero

**Author:** KatelynKat

**Rating: **T (teen) for violence, language, alcohol use, and innuendo/sensuality.

**Summary:** What if Elizabeth had stabbed the heart of Davy Jones instead of Will? Will he be the one to save her from her deathly fate? Or will she enlist the help of a different and more . . ._ eccentric_ hero?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these glorious characters, just the main plot . . . YEAH I own something! Take that Disney!

**Author's Note: **Thank you especially for the lovely reviews my darlings you inspired me to write more and I got a great idea so stay tuned! :D So majorly sorry for no update in a while I have been deathly busy, I swear . . . but I pinkie promise a new chapter is coming immensely soon.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Two~<strong>

**More Than a Pirate Meeting**

_But since the infamous Jack Sparrow was the only one that believed Elizabeth, where did that leave her?_

Elizabeth looked down to her feet. Her mouth hung open slightly, from the shock of her rather impulsive actions. How did she get here? It was remarkable how Elizabeth Swann had gone to pirate from the Governor of Port Royal's daughter in such little time. She was completely baffled, not knowing how to feel. She had always wanted and longed desperately for freedom. She did love sailing very much, and being able to journey all around the world . . . if that wasn't freedom what was? But really being captain of the Flying Dutchman didn't appear to be freedom at all. In fact, it really was eerily similar to prison. It was either fare the souls over to the next life, being granted one day of liberty, or end up like a living dead monstrous creature. She shuddered at the thought. Meanwhile, as these thoughts quickly burned in the back of Elizabeth's mind, Jack Sparrow furrowed his eyebrows lost in thought.

Jack Sparrow was always one to go after what he wanted. If Hector had a two feet long telescope, Jack would swipe a seventy foot telescope. If Hector mutinied upon him and marooned him on a Godforsaken spit of land, with only one bullet, Jack would use the one pistol granted to personally shoot him and make sure he burned in Hell. But this time . . . it's close to virtually impossible that he would somehow figure out a way to switch places with Elizabeth. Could this be, the first time in history when Jack Sparrow didn't get what he wanted?

"Cap'n?" Gibbs looked towards Jack, concerned. He could tell that something had him vexed; by the way he was just blatantly staring out into sea. As he took a few steps closer, he could tell something was really bothering him, for there was a full bottle of rum next to him, completely untouched. Gibbs sighed. _Great . . . what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all . . ._ the old man thought.

"Aye?" Barbossa replied, indirectly. Everybody's eyes leeched over to him, slowly.

"Give it a rest, Hector. We both know _I _am the rightful captain of the _Black Pearl._" Jack's eyes glazed over from a dreary Elizabeth to Barbossa. He knew who he was, who he had introduced himself as, for thirteen years. _**Captain **_Jack Sparrow. He knew he was captain of the _Black Pearl. _But now he would never be captain of the _Flying Dutchman._ He thought he would be boiling mad at the thought of someone else taking his title. But he wasn't. He actually felt remorse for Elizabeth, since well, she _was _a woman, er, girl . . . a _female, _after all. What did _she_ know about being a captain? Jack noticed that still no one was taking this seriously. He had to do something. He was hesitant to walk over to her. When he did, Elizabeth didn't move. She didn't do anything. She just stood there waiting for him to do something, to say something. He went up to her and whispered in her ear discretely, "come to my cabin."

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly, as she wasn't exactly sure what Jack was implying here. But that didn't mean she wasn't eager to find out. She looked over to Will. He appeared to be hauling a sword out of Davy Jones' now dead body. And having quite a struggle at it. She figured that he would be occupied with that business for a while; suffice to say he won't be looking for her if she's missing. She swallowed hard and followed Jack to his cabin.

Once inside, she took a look around. She realized that she had never been in here before. She noticed that it was a quaint little lodging, and not entirely what she had imagined. Well, she wasn't even sure what she imagined. Possibly a place that was messy and unorganized, dirty and well, pirate-like. Though it was anything but. It was . . . comfortable. Elizabeth looked over to Jack. He was preoccupied with pouring rum into some glasses. Her eyes darted to a painting that Jack had framed on his desk. She tilted it towards her and snuck in a quick glance. The painting was of a woman, about nineteen or twenty years of age. The woman was slim, a bit plain, she found, but nonetheless beautiful. She had semi-long brunette locks that curled perfectly around her whole head. She had a set of matching chocolate eyes that sparkled in the dim light. As she studied the portrait, she found herself wondering what Jack would be doing, owning not just a painting, but a painting of a woman. Was she some royal that was perhaps a patron of the arts? Elizabeth frowned at her own thinking. Where would Jack get the money to even breathe the same air as a fine, rococo portrait? Could she have possibly been a woman that Jack had had previous . . . uh, relations with? Most likely. Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh. The thought of Jack having a dominant love interest sent sparks of envy through her veins . . . And what woman would Jack Sparrow be treasuring so much as to put on his desk in his cabin? She certainly was no Mona Lisa.

Jack turned around and saw Elizabeth holding the picture. His eyes widened a tad as he said strongly, "Care for a drink?" Jack's almost whispered voice was enough to startle Elizabeth. Startle her so much as to drop the picture frame and well, break it. Jack immediately rushed over.

"Oh, Jack. . . I'm so sorry." She bent down to help pick up the shattered pieces of glass.

"T's all right. Accidents happen, love," he stated quite calmly. He let out a small sigh, but not so loud that she could hear. Pangs of disappointment flew through him like a needle.

"I don't—I don't know what came over me. I—I didn't mean to be look—"

"Elizabeth," he took her hand. "It's all right."

Elizabeth studied Jack. She was a bit surprised at hearing her first name come out of the pirate's mouth. She realized that she had never noticed that shiny gleam in his great, big brown eyes. She was going to correct him, but she figured to let it go. She stopped for a second, just to marvel at him.

Jack felt her glare and glazed his eyes over to her. "Elizabeth—"

"Miss Swann!" She snapped at him, interrupting rudely. That time she had to interfere, she didn't want to give Jack the wrong idea. She had already felt remorse; she didn't need the extra humiliation. There was a silence for a couple of seconds which made her question whether or not to take it back, or simply apologize. She decided not to.

After a moment, he held up his hands, gesturing that he meant no harm by it. Elizabeth was a bit transfixed and pensive that she hadn't noticed she cut her finger on a sharp piece of glass. She gasped rather loudly. Jack looked up and saw her bleeding finger. He grabbed her by the hand to take a look at the prick. His hands were warm at the touch, and made Elizabeth flinch a bit. She supposed she was so used to Will's rough touch she expected Jack's to be like that too. But surprisingly, they weren't. They were warm . . . and soft; though they had a dirty exterior, and seemed like they were worn out and beat up, they weren't. They were quite the opposite; they were smooth and welcoming.

Jack looked over from her finger to her upper arm area. He saw that she had been wounded critically. Jack's eyes widened a bit; it gave him quite a shock at how Elizabeth was coping with a gash like that. His eyes widened, and his mouth slightly fell ajar. "You're bleeding," he announced, dumfounded.

Elizabeth unglued her gaze from Jack to look at her injury. She took her other hand and brought it up to her suffering shoulder. She gently pressed against it. She winced in pain and let out a groan. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she swallowed hard. She took a big deep breath in, trying to focus on something other than her wound. Maybe if she didn't think about it, the piercing pain would subside. That usually worked, but at the moment the only other thing she could even remotely think about was who the hell the woman in the painting was, and that was a dangerous road to go down. Maybe if she stopped looking at the injury, out of sight, out of mind right? She nodded, agreeing with herself. She looked up, only to see Jack right in front of her face. She didn't expect to see him there, so she jumped back quite a bit. Just her luck, she fell on her butt on the bed. She screeched just a bit, mortified for the millionth time today. She gave up on attempting to decrease her pain, and covered her face completely in her hands. She leaned back, so that she was sprawled out all over the bed. She laughed a bit in her own self-pity.

Jack saw this and quickly stood up and rushed towards the back of the room while calling out, "Hold on!" A few minutes later, he hurried back. "Here." He held out what looked like gauze, and took a seat next to her on the bed, moving her leg over slightly, awkwardly . . . and pressed it on her arm, firmly, but not so much as to hurt her. She sat up and he moved the gauze with her movements. It appeared to be soaked with cold water. Elizabeth flinched on instinct. "Sorry love, it was either the ocean . . . or rum. And trust me that burns like hell."

She laughed a bit at his remark. She could only imagine what he, being a pirate, had been through. And judging by all the scars and marks he had on his body, the years had not been kind to him. "Thank you." She put her hand to the gauze, mistaking it for Jack's hand. For some reason, she loved his touch and never ever wanted him to let go. She kept her hand on his for a while, until finally Jack looked down.

He said in a hushed tone, "here." He undid the piece of cloth around his own left hand. The one that had once bared the black spot, and placed it upon Elizabeth's cut up arm. He made an effort to be as gentle as ever with her. Like a petal falling ever so delicately off of a rose in the midsummer garden, how it falls down and blows gently in the wind. He brought the cloth up under her arm and started tying. He pulled it extremely lightly to finish off the knot. "There you are."

"You're good at it," she admired, baffled by his actions. She felt somehow, welcomed by the way he moved.

"_Pirate,_ love. You've got to learn how to fend for yourself," Jack stated wisely.

"Yes, I suppose so . . ." she trailed off, thinking.

"Well I," –he pointed to himself—"know so."

She studied his face very quickly and found herself beginning to tear up. It was only a matter of seconds before she would begin to sob. She buried her face in her hands, ashamed. After a minute of grievance, she looked up, but not all the way as to make eye contact with Jack. She felt too mortified to do so. So she simply stared at the damp, wooden floorboards and said, "I-I'm sorr—"

Jack held his hand up to her face, shushing her. This time, she looked up only to find Jack's gaze fixated on his coat pocket. _Of course, _she thought. _He probably thinks I'm some sort of attention grabbing wench who can't help but cry about any fate-twisting events. _She saw him reach for one of his side pockets and pull out something and handed it to her. It was a handkerchief. Elizabeth leaned over a little to retrieve it and tried to smile a bit. _Quite the contrary, _she thought. "You really do think of everything don't you?" She marveled at him.

"Time and tide, love," Jack replied, being as witty as ever. Turning quite quickly from humourous to serious, Jack knew there was something he had to do. Elizabeth was entirely incapable of faring souls over to the other side, only being allowed a mere twenty four hours on land once every ten years. Just look at that bodice! Highly unlikely to stash anything, but seeing as now she was immortal there really didn't seem no need . . . ah, still! She was delicate, and she needed to learn how to fend for herself, how to stick to a job for all of eternity. And what if she didn't get the job done . . . what would happen to that pretty little face of hers then? Jack cringed at the thought of seeing her like that . . . he wouldn't be able to bear it . . . but why did he even care? He was Captain Jack Sparrow, and Captain Jack Sparrow only cares about two things: his ship and his self. But this was different . . . for some unknown reason he couldn't stop feeling that terrible feeling for Elizabeth . . . but what was that horrendous feeling? _Shut it, Jackie you're just hungry. Aye, that's it . . . haven' 'ad a sensible meal since last week. _He thought. Could it have been compassion? Was Jack Sparrow having _sympathy _for Elizabeth? He tried to stuff the thought away.

Elizabeth noticed Jack had been silent for the past five minutes. She looked up at him. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. She had heard him mumble a few things, but they went by unnoticed. She figured he was just talking to himself but what was he saying? She was very curious. Anything to take her mind off of what is to come, shortly. "So it would seem," she said, lightly in an attempt to break the deafening silence. She was about to say something else, but argued against it when she noticed Jack completely ignored her last words. She cleared her throat like, AHEM to make him fall out of his unexpected trance. Nope, he still was oblivious. She rolled her eyes.

_Her heart! They're going to rip her literally bloody heart out! _Jack thought. The gruesome realization had only just come to him. He had merely forgotten about the gory and twisted, sick ritual of becoming Captain of the _Flying Dutchman. _This was probably the only con he had on his list of why not to become the captain. The pain . . . must be unbearable and entirely excruciating. Jack couldn't even imagine a more physically painful death. But still, to him that seemed like a fair enough price to pay for freedom of death itself forever. To be dead but living . . . Jack's ultimate dream.

To finally break Jack out of his extreme trance, there was a hard knock at the door. Jack jumped up immediately at the "Shave and a Haircut" rhythmic knocking. **(A/N: "Shave and a Haircut" is the "dundundundundun DA DA!" knock, it's like the most basic one…if you still don't know what I'm talking about, search it! I guarantee you've heard it before!) **"Who would use that knock of all the knocks out there?" Jack exclaimed, making Elizabeth giggle momentarily. He walked over, stumbling on something on the floor. He looked down brusquely only to find that it was his gun. "Bloody thing . . ." he mumbled a few other words, incoherent to Elizabeth. He bent down and picked it up, placing it on his weapon belt that hung around his waist. He took a few more steps, more cautiously this time, staring at the floor and opened the door swiftly. He looked up, only to wish that he didn't. It was Will. "Ahhh makes sense," he smirked smugly and turned to Elizabeth, "the eunuch uses _that _specific knock at a blasted time like this!" Elizabeth couldn't help but snort back a chuckle, but tried to stop herself, as this was her fiancé, he was talking about. But she knew there was a hint of truth behind it.

"What?" stammered Will in confusion. He was a bit clueless at the moment. He watched Jack closely as he snidely and quite rudely lowered his head while he snorted and chuckled for a few seconds. Jack clutched the side of the door for balance, as he swayed a bit, due to the new violent waves. Will copied his previous offensive actions, for revenge on his bad fated karma.

"All right, that'd be enough of all of that, uh . . . business . . . what do ye want?" Jack raised his voice, now annoyed at Will. But then again, what trait did Will possess that _didn't _irritate Jack on a daily basis? The fact that he was betrothed to Elizabeth was bad enough . . . not that he cared.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth, is she in here?" Jack's eyes widened the slightest bit. Will was oblivious that Elizabeth was in his cabin? Opportunity was certainly knocking for Jack, and not to the tune of "Shave and a Haircut," at that! He smiled a crooked smile that curved at the end of the corner of his mouth. After all, he was never one to pass up a wonderful opportunity. But he did feel a twinge of guilt, so he looked back at Elizabeth, hinting at whether or not he should lie. Her eyes were wide, and she had an anxious look on her tiny face. She shook her head back and forth fiercely. Jack was a bit shocked, but nonetheless turned around back to Will.

"Sorry mate, but as it would seem, you're out of luck." Jack clicked his tongue once like, "_whadda ye gonna do?"_

Will furrowed his eyebrows in utter confusion. He was pretty sure he saw her stumble in here with Jack. He looked down at the ground, thinking for a moment. _Don't take his word for it . . . he is a _pirate. His chocolate eyes darted back to Jack, who was, in fact, watching his every move made. Once Jack noticed Will's focus was back on him, he smiled to make the lie seem more convincing. Though it was really the other way around. Will squinted and threw him a dirty look. "Are you sure?" He asked, questioning his motives.

"What do you mean 'am I sure?' I'm _positive._" he stretched the last word out, enunciating to make it seem clearer for dear William. This time he felt a little nervous sensation in his stomach. If Will busted inside the room, well, that might end up badly, let's just say.

"Somehow, I don't believe you. Can I come in?" _Well, at least he asked, _Jack thought. But still. This was really not good at all. What was he supposed to do, use his magic wand to transport Elizabeth to the main deck or make her somehow disappear into thin air?

"Erm . . . I don't think that would be a particularly correct idea . . ." Jack said, making no sense whatsoever, while at the same time trying to stall Will as he motioned a hand behind his back. He waved his left hand freely, trying to gesture that Elizabeth should hide. She raised her eyebrows and looked around. There was no hiding place in this cabin, at all. She looked down, and nodded to herself. Under the bed. She knelt down and looked underneath. Just like she figured, sheltered with dust. She whined, but decided to suck it up and literally rolled herself under it.

Will rolled his eyes, slightly. "Oh really? And why's that?" He most definitely wasn't letting Jack off that easily. He noticed his arm flying all over the place behind his back. "And what are you doing?"

"I had an itch," Jack replied without a thought. _What? _"Probably got a rash, highly contagious I tell you, so if you'll be on your way—" Jack decided to stop himself mid-sentence before he said anything else incredibly . . . stupid.

Jack looked down from Will's face, to his drenched puffy shirt. He noticed a bulge in the middle of his chest. He squinted partially, to try and make out the noticeable lump. He scrunched up his face, having complete concentration on it. It shined somewhat, from the drops of rain still lightly falling, the aftermath of the maelstrom. "Take your hand away from your back!" Will ordered.

"Take your shirt off!" Jack threw back, and once he heard the words out of his mouth, he completely regretted them. Subconsciously, on impulse, he raised his hand from behind his back to his lips, covering them in embarrassment. That sounded a bit too . . . erm . . . eunuch-y. Scratch that, it sounded utterly and completely far-fetched and eunuch-y.

Meanwhile, Will retorted and took a step back, a bit worriedly. "What?" he asked. "Are you drunk?" he was desperately hoping the answer was yes . . . but then again, he didn't want to look like a woman. But still, that'd be better than what he even thought he was remotely getting at . . . "Who would've thought Jack Sparrow swung both ways?" he chuckled at his own comment.

Jack gave him a dirty look. "As much as you wish I did, William, I didn't mean it that way." Will's face fell flat. "What I meant was what be that thing right there?" He leaned forward and poked the shiny object through his shirt. With the one light touch, the delicate object fell through everything, landing on the wooden floors, making a rather loud, clanking sound. Jack looked down and gasped lowly.

"You're here to cut out her _heart . . ._" Jack stated, trying to make things more clear for himself. He was shocked that Will would have the balls to do this to a man he hates . . . much or less his own _fiancé . . . _Jack himself didn't even think he'd be able to do it. The nerve of him, the audacity. Will was here to slaughter Elizabeth in his own cabin . . . good thing Jack lied or else he'd never be able to sleep in his own quarters ever again. "Why would you do that . . ." Jack whispered, and then trailed off.

"They told me too. If it wasn't me, the crewmen would have to do it and then she'd immediately be turned into a sea creature," Will said, expressionless.

"Why?" Jack inquired; he hadn't heard this part of the ritual . . .?

"Because I'm the one who's going to be waiting for her for ten years. Apparently, Calypso can be crueler than she seems, to make the person's true love be the one to kill them." This time, Will looked down at the floor, a bit ashamed.

Jack marveled at him. Feeling bad for a moment or so, and then snapped, "Well, like I said before she's not in here so, out you go!" Jack was more than happy to slam the door on him, and resistant to yell _"And don't come back!"_ Will forced the door closing, making Jack open it fully once again. "Yes?" he asked, in an irritated tone.

"IF you do see her, will please tell her to find me?" Will pleaded mercy in his deathly cold eyes.  
>"Sure thing," Biggest lie Jack had ever spoken? He would surely say so. This time, Jack wasn't the slightest bit hesitant to swing the door hard right on Will's disgusting face. Jack took a few steps back inside of his cozy little cabin when-<br>_**KNOCK KNOCK! **_  
>"What now!" He walked back, this pattern was becoming a bit too familiar, stomping his feet as though that would rid him of his uncontrollable anger at the moment. He opened the door fiercely but to his surprise, calmly let out "What do you want <em>now<em>?" deep frustration in his voice.  
>"I almost forgot, I still don't believe you, believe it or not," the young blacksmith declared through his incredibly phony smile.<br>"Fine. Search me damn quarters, order a wench or two, if ye want, have a party, go crazy! Because frankly, I certainly don' care 'nymore." Jack stepped aside politely allowing Will to pass and he walked straight through Jack's sarcasm. He took a quick glance around and surveyed the medium-sized quarters. He didn't see anything suspicious, but just then he caught bloody bits of torn up cloth from the corner of his eye. He pointed with a blank expression on his face, looking intently. "What's that?"  
>Jack's eyes scattered all across the room as he tried to muster up a legible lie. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he blurted out, "I got shot," soon regretting it. Will turned right around as soon as he heard this and studied Jack's body all over, carefully.<br>"What, where?"  
>"I'd rather not say . . ." Jack soon regretted saying that as well. <em>Just shut up . . . now you've gone and made it seem like you just got shot in the-<em>  
>". . . I think I'll be leaving now." Will stated, uneasily feeling the awkward shock waves pervading the air, whilst also interrupting Jack's disturbing thoughts. Will turned around only to find Jack's neutral face switching to that of a guilty smile.<br>"Nothin' to hide." Oh, the irony.  
>"As it would seem . . ." Will wandered himself out the door.<br>Jack slammed it for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, and this time yelled, "And stay out!" But that whelp kept coming back so many times that Jack was running out of insults. After a minute or so, he told Elizabeth that it was safe to come out, and she did so, giggling all the while.  
>"What could possibly be funny at a time like this?" he said in a hushed tone.<br>"Oh, nothing," she started, nonchalantly moving on top of the comfortable bed, pushing aside the leftover cloth, "maybe the fact that you made it seem like you took a bullet to the-"  
>"I know what I said, all right?" Jack raised his voice a bit, getting one last chuckle out of Elizabeth. Becoming more serious, Elizabeth cleared her throat.<br>"So he's come to turn me into some heartless beast?" Jack looked down then, not knowing how to respond to what she now thought of herself. To his utter dismay, his eyes landed on where the dagger had dropped. The cursed dagger that's mission was to cut- wait a minute, this was _his _sword, not Will's! Well it used to be a sword before Davy Jones' claw chopped half of the blade off. Why would Will use _his _sword to kill Elizabeth . . . since he was the chosen one, shouldn't Will be using a sword he made himself? There definitely was something that Will was leaving out . . . and Jack was determined to find out just what that something was. But for now, he had to deal with the issue at hand- Elizabeth's self-wallowing. He was never good with serious matters like these, so he decided to turn it not so serious, well for now. He picked up the remains of what used to be a sword, careful not to let Elizabeth know what was just previously mentioned (the poor girl had enough problems, hadn't she?) What she doesn't know won't hurt her, he decided. With the dagger placed firmly in his right hand, he inched towards Elizabeth slowly, putting a little swing in his step.  
>"Yes, he's going to take this here knife and pierce it through your heart, because being the heartless bastard that he already is, he needs to use your heart to replace his own. Maybe then he'll act less stupid and eunuch-y, only if we're lucky though!" He attempted in a teasing voice. He gently climbed on top of her, as her back was resting against the soft mattress. With each of his legs in between her middle, he hunched over her, slowly moving the dagger closer and closer to her quite dramatically. She giggled a bit, making fun of Will really isn't what she had intended to do, but since she was adequately mad at him at the moment, she decided to just go ahead and laugh. She looked up at him again, and laughed even harder.<br>"One of the braids in your beard is undone."  
>He looked own, though it was useless since he could faintly see. "Bugger . . . oh well, startin' a new fashion trend, love."<br>She chuckled twice again. "Here." She raised her hands to fix it when she felt the coldness of a sharp blade pressed against her fingers.  
>"Touch it an' those pretty little hands get it," he announced playfully.<br>She retracted her hands and waved them, gesturing that she meant overall no harm. "As you wish, captain." She giggled again.  
>At that moment, the door flung right open. It went by unnoticed to Elizabeth and Jack, as they were both in the middle of a laughing fit. "Jack, I think I left my- Elizabeth!" It was Will. Jack swiveled right around at the sound of his low voice and slowly the dagger fell out of his hand and made two loud clanking noises on the hard floor. Jack gulped down a swallow while Elizabeth remained completely calm and propped herself up on the bed with her elbows.<br>"Hello Will."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO cliffhanger! I know you all must hate me: not uploading in ages and now a cliffhanger. Yep. Well I just wanted to get this out there because I do want to continue this story. Please review! You don't have to, just knowing that you read this would be nice though (=<strong>  
><strong>Thank you all for your wonderful patience! <strong>


	4. Choosing Sides:Not You But YOU

**Title:**Let ME Be Your Hero

**Author:** KatelynKat

**Rating:**T (teen) for violence, language, alcohol use, and innuendo/sensuality.

**Summary:** What if Elizabeth had stabbed the heart of Davy Jones instead of Will? Will he be the one to save her from her deathly fate? Or will she enlist the help of a different and more . . ._eccentric_ hero?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these glorious characters, just the main plot . . . YEAH I own something! Take that Disney!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if it took a little long to update, I was extremely busy with school, it was so tedious . . .**OKAY I HAD A DREAM ABOUT JOHNNY DEPP LAST NIGHT. And I just wanted to tell y'all about it real quick!

Kay so I was sitting at my regular lunch table with my friends in the cafeteria and I see my friend Cheyenne walking towards our table, and I figured she was gonna come sit with us like she sometimes does, but NO. She goes to the table behind me. I was like wtf? so I turned around and I see JOHNNY DEPP, TIM BURTON, AND THE RAPPER DRAKE (FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON XD) behind me. So I started freaking out to my friends but they were like ignoring me for some unknown reason as well! So by the time I got up, lunch was over. I saw this random dude go up to Johnny and was like "sorry to bother you but uh can i get a picture with you and your autograph" and I was like "oh me too please!" and Johnny was like "sure" So then it switched to us in the gym for some reason, and i got out my new itouch and started snapping a bunch of pics of us, and then I got one of me hugging him tight! : DD Then I went online and looked up the "Tale of Captain Jack Sparrow Song" (the one by the Lonely Island and Michael Bolton) and asked him if he ever heard it before, he said no and laughed hysterically and I was like sobbing that I was in the man's presence. Then it switched to me in my math class, he walked me! : DDD and in the middle of math, I whipped out my cell cuz I couldn't stop from calling up my mom and telling her but right before she answered; I woke up.

Haha I love that dream so much and I prayed that it was real ; P

**~Chapter Three~**

**Not You, But **_**You**_

"_Hello Will."_

Jack's eyes shot over to Will in a worried attempt to find out just what he was up to. Jack noticed Will's glare was straight on Elizabeth, and he followed his eyes for his own amusement in just what was going to happen. Elizabeth's gaze on Will was hard and almost that of a dirty look. Though Jack couldn't blame her, he was very much like a little whelp that just irked him to the edge. And the fact that he was going to rip out Elizabeth's heart in a matter of minutes was too suspenseful for Jack to be able to sit so still. He had suddenly realised that his heart was pounding heavily in his chest; though he wasn't so sure why, he had witnessed many murders in his lifetime before. He was a pirate, after all.

Yes, Jack was completely fine with watching men getting slaughtered, since he was open to the matter almost every day. But if he was the one performing the aforementioned slaughter, he would automatically find a way to get out of it, with his charming wits. He had no idea why this was . . . and he refused to believe that he was a 'good man' that Elizabeth claimed him to be. Or . . . was he? No it couldn't be possible. And if it was in the slightest bit possible, he would ignore it, just like he's so good at doing.

"I knew you were lying!" Will spat out, quite predictably, once again interrupting Jack's thought process. He stood there across the room, eyes coldly set on Elizabeth who was staring him down, fearlessly.

"'Course I was! Took you long 'nuff to figure that one out," Jack retorted. He got up off the bed, swiftly.

"And to think I trusted you . . . just for a minute . . ." Will's eyes narrowed on Jack, who was now moving to his desk in the middle of the room. Will followed his every movement, as he watched him rip out the cork of the rum bottle with his teeth and take a long, well deserved (or so he thought) gulp. After a few seconds, he looked back up at Will and smiled.

"Now you see that's where ye went wrong, never trust a pirate. Especially those of the dishonest nature. Because a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, those can be highly unpredictable. So as it may seem, ye did trust me. Ye just trusted me for the wrong reasons, per say, you trusted me to be honest, when in actuality; ye need to trust me to always be dishonest. Because honestly, that is the only trustworthy thing about me. Wiv' that being said, trust me to trust you that you will always trust me to be dishonest, savvy?" Jack hoped that his somewhat confusing choice of words would make the whelp become overwhelmed and drop the subject already.

"What?" Will was dumfounded. He was about to say something else, but decided against it and waved both of his hands in the air, in an attempt to signal to forget it. "Never mind. Just give me my knife back, and Elizabeth meet me below the decks."

Jack noticed that Elizabeth was about to say something, but in a desperate way to avoid that subject. "Don't ye mine _my _knife?" Jack shot Will a look like '_this is gonna be good._'

"What?" said Elizabeth, curiously stepping into the conversation.

"What?" Jack mimicked Elizabeth. It was the only way he could politely tell her to just butt the hell out. He turned around, to see Elizabeth's reaction. She furrowed her eyebrows a moment, and lay back against the wall. She felt his gaze on her and looked up. Once she met his chocolate eyes, he quickly fluttered them away, to glaze his eyes back to Will, who was digging for an answer to the question.

"No it isn't." _'Really? Is that the best you can do . . .' _He thought to himself silently. Careful not to make any facial expressions, just keep a straight face, for if he didn't that could arise new questions that he'd have to find the unacquainted answer to. Which he certainly despised doing very much . . . He broke his what seemed like a staring contest with Jack and looked at the floor, like that could solve all his problems; answer all of the particularly annoying questions.

"Really?" Jack asked him, sarcastically. He left a pause between his next sentences, allowing Will to take in the cynical remarks. "'Cos last time I checked mate, these here engravings have a 'JS' on them. Do you have the 'nitials JS? Last time I checked, not." He finished, twirling the dagger around in circles in his left hand the whole time. He watched as Will was transfixed by this action and laughed to himself a bit.

"Let me see that," Will demanded somewhat harshly, raising his voice just a little bit, making sure that he was heard. And he most certainly was, as Jack trudged over to him slowly, hoping to irritate the young blacksmith.

Jack was sluggish in walking over to Will, and once he was right in front of him, he loosened his grip on it a little, and moved his hand to allow Will to see but not allowing him to hold it in his own hands. Will eyed the dagger and then quickly noticed the cursive engraving of JS. He rolled his eyes, _of course. _He sighed heavily, and then something rather peculiar caught his eye. An inch or so below the 'JS' was the word 'love' and then an 'AM' _AM? _He thought, _Who, or what is that?_ _Only one way to find out, seems like I'm not the only one hiding skeletons in my closet. _He pointed indirectly to the 'love, AM.' Jack looked down and noticed what he was up to. Will smirked. "What's tha—?"

"Nothing!" Jack interrupted, a little too quickly. _Bugger. Now he's going to go off—_

"Really?" Will imitated Jack as he had so previously mentioned. Will was going to do the exact same thing to Jack as Jack had done to him. And he was going to enjoy it, whether he liked it or not. Yes, this was the day William Turner would have his revenge. And yes, it was rather sweet with a hint of pure fun involved.

Jack shook off his blatant attempt to frazzle him. He knew his center and his main concern and focus and was sticking to it, you can count on that. "_It _was a thing of the past, nothin' more an' nothin' less, mate," he said in a low tone as he yanked _his_ dagger away. Will was startled by this and took a step back. There still was something he wasn't admitting, well obviously. And Will was determined to squeeze it out of him . . . even if he had to literally do so. And he wasn't afraid to at all.

"What did it stand for?" Will asked, in his most strained innocent voice ever. He figured if he took a different approach at it, trying to be friendly instead of a tyrant, it would break Jack and force the memorable truth out of him. Every last bit of it.

Jack struggled to find a way out of this quite uncomfortable question. "What did what stand for?" He asked just as innocent, using his great charm and wits to wiggle himself out of this one. Though it would be hard, but not impossible. Course, nothing was ever so far as _impossible _for _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. He smiled a crooked smile that curved at the corner of his mouth, which dawned on Will that he wouldn't give up this game. Which only forced him to forfeit first, as precious time was running out that could not be regained. Will let out a heavy sigh. _Maybe next time, _Jack thought. He then shook his head. Nope. Jack Sparrow always got his way. He even vowed himself that many years ago, and only recently remembering that he would not ever break the aforementioned vow.

"Whatever." Will decided to drop it. _Smart boy . . ._ Jack devilishly thought. He smirked and snorted slightly. Will squinted at him, hints of a dirty look in his unwelcoming eyes. "Elizabeth, please come with me below the decks," he tried.

"No!" She spat out, crossing her arms in a stubborn matter. She glared at him with glazed over eyes. She desperately needed a good, long swig of that rum in Jack's hand before anything else.

"Wha—Jack!" Will sputtered, trying to contain his anger for his fiancé's tenacious manners and ways.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could, Jack glanced over to her, caught this and interrupted, "What she means is that no matter where—"

"No! I don't mean anything, no means no and that's that," she interrupted him as well, giving him what he deserved. She didn't want to go with Will, she knew what that would amount to; getting her heart cut out of her bare chest. She wasn't ready to do this . . . she never would be. In a heartbeat, (bad choice of words) she remembered her father's words. _"We all have to do things we don't want to for the sake of life." _But this wasn't a sacrifice to keep her life . . . it was one to _end _her life. She was now bound to the _Flying Dutchman_, it had to have a captain and there was nothing she could do about it, and _that was that._ To everyone's surprise, she rolled off the bed, and put two feet on the ground. She walked over to Will a bit slowly, staring at the ground the whole time. She stopped when she was right in front of his two feet. She forced a small smile upon her chapped lips and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, somewhat hesitant before saying, "I will meet you below the decks." She forced a bigger smile upon her face and placed her hands on his chest in an affectionate manner. After a few moments, she walked past him, out of the cabin.

"Well that certainly was . . . strange," Will scrambled to find the right words. This honestly wasn't the Elizabeth that he knew which was ultimately depressing due to the circumstances. These were his untimely last minutes with her, and they could not stop themselves by going any more wrong.

"Now, instead of stalling since time is highly of the essence, wan' to tell me the _real _reason you'll be using this here sword? Also known as _mine?"_ Jack was no fool. He was not letting him off that easy, Will was leaving his cabin with the truth spilled out or he wasn't leaving at all. This could and would cause major problems not only for him, but his dearly beloved as well.

Jack sauntered over to the door in a calm matter, clicking the lock on the door. Jack smirked to himself; the lock on the door had been broken for, what, about a year now? He had been meaning to get on Gibbs about that, for you ne'er know when you might need a lock, especially if you were docked in Tortuga or Singapore and you were Jack Sparrow. Though Gibbs never got that locksmith, being the slimy scallywag he was. Nevertheless, Jack figured since Will was not really skeptical and just the minor clicking sound would make him convinced that the door was in fact, locked and that Jack had the key.

Will ambled over to an old wooden stool that was placed directly in front of the bed and plopped down on it. He couldn't believe he was just about to tell him the truth and it hurt his heart oh so very much. Well, here goes nothing.

"They told me," Will said, visualizing the memory in his mind, "that whoever Elizabeth's destined, chosen, lover who will be waiting ten years for her must be the one to cut her heart out." Will shivered at the dreadful thought. "That being said, the weapon that will pierce her heart must be owned by said person." Will paused, taking a long deep breath to stall from the next thing he was about to say.

But before he could, Jack put in, "Yes, this is where ye have me all confused."

Will sighed, not wanting to say this next paragraph at all. But being the good man as he assumed he was he figured that Jack had a right to know . . . after all, all these actions _had _taken place on _his _ship. _No, no more time-wasting, this is it._ "Tia Dalma . . . er, Calypso, whoever she is,** [1] (scroll to the bottom for more information) **informed me that she wanted to make sure that was the fate Elizabeth chose. Meaning, that I was the rightful one to uh . . . " Will trailed off, not wanting to say those horrible words in the same sentence. He looked at Jack who had a gleaming glint in his eye. ". . . _You know._ So I agreed, not knowing why she wanted to check. I suppose things like these can't be undone and could cause major problems for just about everybody. So she took me to the brig—"

"The brig? She took you to the bloody _brig?_" Jack interrupted, short wired. Will snickered at this. Whatever Jack was hiding in there, whether it be rum or a good wench or two, he had hidden and wanted it to stay hidden.

"Anyway," Will shook off the unconventional Captain's comments, and continued on with his sob story. "She told me to show her my hand, and I did so. She traced the lineages of my hand, rolled the dice countless times and gasped. She told me that . . ." Will had trailed off, unable to finish the sentence without getting a little teary-eyed.

The suspense was killing Jack. He was impatient, and Will was helping to contribute to his short tempered patience. He had him on the edge of his seat, causing him to lean in a little more and yell "What? What did she say? Com'on mate, can't be tha' bad." Jack did his best to comfort Will as most as he could to get him to spit it out all ready.

Will trembled and shivered once again. Jack's ill-tempered responses were driving him even crazier and crazier if possible. He had tried again to continue, but it clearly was to no avail. "She . . . she said—"

"What did she bloody say!" Jack yelled, the loudest this time. Will was going to tell him today, right here, right now, whether he bleedin' liked it or not.

"She told me that it was you." Will had said this rather calmly, though there was dominant rage building up inside of him, tremendously. Seeing the look of shock struck upon Jack's face, he chose to elaborate. "She told me that you were the chosen one for her, you were the one to be waiting for her on that Godforsaken spit of land for ten years. It is you, Jack Sparrow and not I." Will looked up from his spot on the floor that he had been eying oh so intently, whilst trying to avoid eye contact with the dirty pirate. He shifted his gaze from the ground to Jack, not lifting his head, making the glare that he had on Jack seem a little less friendly than he had intended. Ah screw it, he intended to _kill _Jack Sparrow and he would have absolutely no problem doing it . . . if it weren't for Elizabeth.

It wasn't Elizabeth's fault that Jack Sparrow was just so damn charming and enticing, a mystery that no one had the guts to uncover. Did she want to be the one spending the rest of her life (again, another bad choice of words) solving the billion piece puzzle that is Jack Sparrow? He didn't know. And he didn't _want _to know. He just wanted Jack out of her life permanently but that seemed quite impossible now didn't it? She was bound to sail the seven seas for eternity, and he loved the sea. A likely match.

But wasn't it Elizabeth's fault for falling in love with Jack? She had free will, and she knows what she knows, she isn't stupid. And she's not a child; she fends for herself and makes her own decisions. But her and Will were childhood sweethearts, wasn't that enough for her? Sure, he might not have been as adventurous, freedom-seeking, or charming as Jack was, but no one knew her better than he did, or so he assumed. What did Jack know about her? Close to nothing. And same thing goes for her about him. So what was there to fall in love _with?_ You can't base a relationship on just one thing in common.

As these thoughts flooded through the young blacksmith's head, Jack's jaw fell and hung wide open. There were very few things in life that scared and astounded Jack and as sure as hell that this was one of them. No. This had to be wrong, it couldn't be possible. Was there something that was to happen in the future between him and Elizabeth that would change their entire outlook on life? He didn't know, but truth be told he was a bit scared to find out. Never was a _woman _in control of Jack's mind or his first priority, or even his _second _priority. And what could possibly change that? There was nothing special about Elizabeth, other than the fact that he found it would be entirely tempting to steal her honour. And even that he only thought about a mere few times. Granted, it was a bit more than that . . . but still.

_Just look at the way she moves, mate._ Jack was frazzled by the sound of his own voice in his head, as he imagined a miniature Jack appearing on his right shoulder. _A beauteous _woman_ in disguise._ Though Jack couldn't disagree with that statement, it still didn't change his mind of being utterly shaken up. _And she only craves the same desire as you, _the mini Jack said again. Jack thought in his mind, _rum?_ Only half joking as the mini Jack replied, _no, stupid, _freedom.

Ah yes, _freedom._ It was true, they did have that in common and she did love being on the ocean in a highly exhilarating adventure, almost as much as he had favoured. He wouldn't mind if she had accompanied him on one of those aforementioned journeys, even if he did know in his right mind that having a woman abroad would bring bad luck. She didn't seem like bad luck, in fact, her presence caused more victories than faults, more or less. In a frenzy, Jack immediately looked to his left, waiting surprisingly patiently for the other Jack to appear, bringing him the downers of the situation. To his dismay, there was no manifestation of such. What? Did that mean . . . no, it couldn't possibly.

Did Captain Jack Sparrow love her as well?

No. He was not going to deal with this, he simply couldn't. She never revealed if she had loved _him _in the first place. And he was never the one to be the first to say something, especially regarding this particular topic. He didn't ask for this, it just happened and he regretted it, he did. Though he kind of did bring this on himself . . . demanding Will to tell him like that, but he would never admit defeat.

"Now you see why I'm secretly using _your _dagger?" Will said, breaking the well-deserved silence. "Jack, she never has to know." He got up and walked towards him, very close to his face, only a seemingly three inches away.

Jack looked up at him, staring him back in the face as he nodded sheepishly. Will held out his hand, silently pleading for the sword as Jack involuntarily handed it over. He seemed dazed, as he didn't make one sound, which was a little unusual. Will awkwardly thanked him and made his way out of the cabin. He twisted the knob, part of him knowing that the door was never really locked, and headed out. At this, Jack stood up and said out of the blue, "But won't she just _know?_" he raised his voice, making sure Will heard him over the extreme loudness of the pouring rain.

"What did you say?" Will turned around quickly, abruptly, concerned now as to why Jack was doing this. He secretly knew he would try something like this and this was exactly what he was afraid of. Or so it would seem. He squinted, trying to make out Jack's portrait over the excessive shower that was blurring his vision. He blew hair out of his face, and before he knew it Jack was making his way over to him.

Jack stood about four inches away from his face and repeated, trying to make more logical sense, "She has her own right to choose, mate. You can't jus' decide these types of things for 'er."

"Are you saying that _you _want to be the one to wait for her ten years?" Will enunciated to clarify. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If Elizabeth was going to be dead, she wouldn't know what was supposed to be anyway. It all is hypothetical anyways. Tia Dalma didn't know what she was talking about . . . did she?

"I don't particularly know meself what 'm saying so why don't we just ask_ 'er_ what_ she_ wants, eh?" Jack wobbled from side to side a bit, moving both his hands in a rhythmic motion as he spoke. He swayed as the ship had rocked and bobbed from side to side. "'Stead of choosing for 'er like she has no freedom, savvy? That's fair enough, ain't it?"

"I suppose," Will agreed, uneasily. Shockwaves of fear and nervosa rode through him like an undulating wave in the middle of a huge tsunami. What if Elizabeth _did _choose Jack? Where would her and Will stand then? No. That couldn't be even a remote possibility; he was a pirate! A dirty, filthy, plundering, pillaging—and all that—pirate! Why should she have any reason to trust him? Then again . . . Will was a pirate, as well. Though at time he refused to believe it, he couldn't get out of his mind that his father was a pirate, and he couldn't help feeling like he was following in his footsteps. This was something William did not aspire to do. But . . . if Will was doubting himself, did that mean that _maybe_ it was probable that she wouldn't pick him? If Calypso foretold true events then . . .

No, he rejected to think of these things now. After all, he wasn't the one who predicted the future and he wasn't about to start conjuring up outrageous things now. He just decided to relax a little bit and try to go with the flow. He watched as Jack walked past him, moseying down below the main decks. Will was baffled by his disturbing thoughts at first, but made sure he quickly caught up to Jack.

As they walked, Will studied the wooden floorboards as if they would lessen the tension between them. He felt extremely awkward while walking down the dampened steps right behind Jack. He was about to find out the love of his life's destiny, and whether or not he was present in it. It was a moment of his life that he would never get back, so he deeply wished things would turn out _right. _

_As long as she's happy . . . _he thought, trying to hold back any selfish thoughts. It didn't matter if he was to die, or she didn't love him as much as he had her, but if she was genuinely satisfied with _her _life, her happiness would rub off on him. He couldn't imagine his life without Elizabeth in it, though. They had known each other forever, and she had become such a great, giant part of his life. He couldn't, _wouldn't _live without her, he was unwilling. Yet, here they both were, with her main source of life being carved out of her in only a matter of minutes. He'd never get to marry her, like he had dreamed, and they would never get that exquisite, elegant wedding they had fantasized about. Now he would only be seeing her as a distant lover once, a mere twenty-four hours every ten—

Wait a minute. Marriage. The joining of two people in holy matrimony. That connected two people together _forever, for better or worse, _with worse being the most likely in this situation, but still. If they were married, since they would be forever bound in assurances that would deem them one in the same. If that was so, possibly Will would be allowed to accompany Elizabeth on her dreary job of faring souls. Could a marriage save Elizabeth from her deathly fates? There was only one way to find out. Will smiled widely at his new discovery.

"And what are you grinning about, silly eunuch?" Jack asked wonderstruck by Will's sudden facial expressions. As he said this, he reached out for a lantern that was nearby, and lit a match to make a burning flame for light.

Will squinted slightly as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. "What're you talking about?" He didn't have to explain himself, and certainly, no _especially _not to Jack. And he wasn't about to tell him what he was up to either.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, dropping the matter as he figured it was probably something stupid that provoked his facial muscles to act that way. He took a few more steps, turned left, while holding the lantern in his left hand, close to his face. He peered carefully as his eyes narrowed, as he could make out a black, tiny figure.

"Will? Is that you?" A small, feminine voice spoke. Jack held the lantern nearer to where he heard the voice, shedding light on her. It was without a doubt Elizabeth, who was sitting in the corner, on the floor with her knees cuddled up against her chest. She was rocking herself back and forth, in an attempt to calm her unsteady nerves. She swayed from side to side at the bobbing of the ship, trying to find some peacefulness, and when she did, cling to it. "Oh, Jack . . ." she trailed off, in a failed effort to find the right words to say.

"Yes, I'm here too." Will's voice was soft, only just above a whisper.

Elizabeth stood up, her eyes widening, moving quickly from Will to Jack, then back to Will. "Well? What're you both doing here? Is he—" –she pointed to Jack involuntarily-"—going to watch as I'm put to my death?" That came out and sounded a little harsher than she had imagined in her head, but there was no other way to say what she felt in her mind.

"Well, ye see, it's sort'v a long story . . . " Jack stepped in, rambling off, as he lifted up his free hand and pushed Elizabeth's pointing finger down, away from him. His eyes shifted lazily over to Will, scrambling desperately for an answer. "Erm, why don' you tell it mate, ye told it so uh, beautifully before." Jack gave him a cheeky smile with passing over the metaphorical weight to him.

Will now having to tell the so dreadful story, he felt like the elephant in the room which was not necessarily a feeling he liked. Nevertheless, he told it as swiftly and lightly as he could, trying to get through it quick enough that the awkwardness of the whole situation would pass. He was a little amused by Jack's far out reactions and gave him a sense of stability. Soon enough, he finished with his sob story, and glared at Elizabeth, trying to see her emotion. But it was seemingly hidden behind her straight face. Will couldn't tell what she was thinking, which was bothering him greatly.

"Elizabeth? Tell me this is just a load of bollocks now, please.**[2]**" Will got up and made his way over to where Elizabeth had re-placed herself at the spot in the corner they had found her in the first place. Her jaw hung open just a tiny bit, her lips parted in the slightest. "Please, Elizabeth for God's sakes, just tell me at least a blurb of what you're thinking." He tried taking a more calm approach.

Jack turned around, facing the both of them, shifting his eyes secretly as he sauntered over a little closer. His lips then parted a bit as well, as if he was about to say something but never did.

Will was in a state of heavy resentment, and impulsively yelled, "Wait, wait, you haven't even heard the best part yet!" He was determined to tell her of the marriage idea that he had proposed in his mind earlier. He had to tell her, it was the only way to make her understand how he could save her from her destiny. He continued in an eager, excited and hastily voice, "Here, all right, I've made a plan that if we—"

"Will, stop it," she let out, quietly and calmly (to her surprise, of course) and took a deep breath. She pressed her lips together appearing a little nervous, and exhaled shakily. She placed two hands on his chest, steadying him in place. Once they had made intent eye contact, she licked her lips and whispered, "it's time you knew the truth."

**[1]- Yes, I am highly aware that Calypso, in At World's End grew large and then evolved into millions of tiny sea crabs, and she's the one who created the giant maelstrom. BUT, for the sake of this story please believe that she did still grow very, very large but instead of blasting into millions of sea crabs, she let out her anger by creating the maelstrom, and shrunk down to her regular size. A bit of AU for ya, there.**

**[2] "Elizabeth? Tell me this is just a load of bollocks now, please." Kay, I know Will would probably never say bollocks but I LOVE that word for some reason, so I used it haha(: hope you don't mind**

**Yes I know you all DESPISE MEE! Cliffhangers suck, but I swear the next chapter is great. Really, I promise you'll get a lot more background for you understanding I haven't updated in like 10 days I'm sorry, I had a project due that took me all week so I was insanely busy, again I apologize! **

**Also, I have a question for all of you! **

**Do you think the chapters are too long, too short, or should I keep doin' what I'm doin'? tell me in a PM or Review! thank you all, hope you enjoyed.**

**©KatelynKat**

**©Disney/Jerry Bruckheimer productions.**


End file.
